The Real Royal Four
by HannahC
Summary: What if everything you thought you knew about the characters of Roswell was a lie? What if Liz, Maria, and others were members of the pod squad? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Real Royal Four

Roswell FanFic

By Hannah

I do not own any of the Roswell characters, but this is my story.

Pairings Liz/Max & Maria/Michael

Chapter 1

Liz POV

It seems that my life has gotten even weirder since the arrival of Tess and knowing who Max is supposed to be with. I keep having these weird dreams of Max and me at some sort of ball. I am always in this beautiful, blue ball gown and Max is in this tuxedo with what looks like army metals. I can see Michael smiling at me. He seems to be happy and content. Isabel is there also. She dances with a lot of guys but doesn't seem to be happy with any of them. Max is so happy. We dance for what seems like forever. Then there is this noise and he looks up and every time I wake up to my alarm clock. I never get to see the end of my dream or, who or what made the noise. It seems that maybe I never will.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Like it? Hate? R&R

P.S This takes place before the Future Max thing. .


	2. Confrontation

The Real Royal Four

By Hannah

I don't own Roswell, but I wish I did.

Chapter 2: Confrontation

Liz POV

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'

Liz reluctantly got out of her bed. It was a Saturday morning but she had to be down stairs at the Crash Down by 8:30. It was already 8:00.

"Why do I have to work today?" Liz asked, knowing her parents were already up and in the kitchen.

"Because I am your father and I am telling you to work today." Her father, Jeff Parker, answered from in the kitchen. " Besides you will only have to work for an hour or so. I just have to do some things and then you can go and do all that hip stuff you kids do these days." Jeff walked into her room, gave her a hug and kiss on her forehead, and left.

A couple minutes later she was down stairs waiting tables.

"Morning Alex," Liz said as Alex walked in the door. "What can I get for you today?"

"What's going on with you?" Alex asked

" Sorry Alex I don't think that is on the menu." Liz replied.

" I mean where have you been?" Alex asked again.

" Alex what are you talking about? I have been right here. I didn't go anywhere." Liz answered.

"Liz, you know what I mean. You space out all the time. It's like your never really here. Maria and I are worried about you." Alex stated.

"Wait you brought Maria into this?" Liz was starting to get a little annoyed.

"No actually I brought Alex into this." Maria said as she came in for her shift. "Does this have to do with that whole thing about Max and Tess destined to be together and all that drama?" Maria asked.

"Maybe." Liz couldn't lie to her best friend. "But why do you care?"

"Liz I am your best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Well, I am not gonna get hurt in fact…." Just then Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess walked in.

"See here is my point. You can't even function around him." Maria said.

"Maria I am fine. Just chill." With that Liz walked over to the alien's table to take their order. "So what can I get for you?"

"Oh um, I'll just take some OJ." Isabel said

"Like wise" Michael answered and gave her a small smile.

"I'll have some pancakes." Tess said. Liz looked at Max but he wouldn't look up at her.

"Max, do you want anything?" Liz asked

"Just a coke." Max answered.

"Okay I'll be right back." Liz said. 'Okay so that wasn't so bad'.

What you think? Sorry it is a short one. R&R


	3. The Dream

The Real Royal Four

By Hannah

I don't own Roswell

Chapter 3: The Dream 

Liz POV

I was so exited. Tonight was the night of the ball! I had what I was going to wear laid out on my bed. I was going to wear a beautiful, blue, silk ball gown. It had light shade of blue beads on the hem. The skirt part of the dress was a baby blue and the corset was a dark blue. My hair was going to be put into a braid that was then going to be in a bun. Princess Vilandra helped me decide what to wear and how to put up my hair.

There were rumors about Vilandra, saying she would betray Zan. But there was no doubt in my mind that those rumors were started by Ava, one of the advisers Kivar had hired to work for Zan. Everyone knew Ava and Kivar were together. But everyone also knew that Ava wanted Zan. That is why most people don't believe the rumors. Just like she was out to get Vilandra, Ava was out to get me. She was jealous because Zan loved me and not her. As much as I was exited about tonight, I was also scared. For tonight was the night Zan would announce his bride and I did not know what Kivar and Ava were planning.

Just then my brother, Wrath, walked into my room. Wrath was a general in the army and was also very close friends with Zan.

"You look nervous, Arwen." Wrath said.

"I am just scared about tonight." Said Arwen.

"Are you scared about Zan asking you to marry him?" Wrath asked. "Because you shouldn't be. He loves you and you love him, so don't worry."

" That is not what scares me, Wrath." Arwen said. "I am afraid of what Ava and Kivar are planning."

"Don't be. You will be in a public place. They won't dare do anything tonight." Said Wrath reassuringly.

"But what about after tonight?" Arwen asked.

"After tonight Zan and I will always be here to protect you." Wrath answered.

"I hope that will be enough." Arwen said gravely.

"What's going on here?" Vilandra asked coming into the room. "Arwen, you have a ball to get ready for. Come on Wrath it's time for you to go greet guests."

An hour and a half later the ball had officially begun. Like tradition Zan dance with every woman at the ball. Then at midnight it was time for him to make his announcement about who he would choose to be his bride.

"We all know why we are gathered here." Zan began. "It is now time for me to announce who is to become my wife and the new Queen of Antar. So the woman I choose to spend the rest of my life with. The woman who now holds my heart is…..Liz"

Max POV

"Liz, Liz wake up." Max said as he tried to wake up his sleeping biology partner. Liz had been acting really strange lately. But he had to admit, he hadn't been acting the same lately either. Liz looked up at him and tried to smile.

"Sorry, I keep having this weird dream." Liz said. "Sometimes it keeps me from sleeping at night."

"What is it about?" Max asked.

"Oh nothing really." Liz said. "But it is the same dream every night. Maybe it means something. I'll ask Maria's mom, she is in to that kind of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Max asked.

"You know. What dreams mean." Liz answered. "Like if you dream of a train you are going to travel. That kind of stuff."

"RING, RING"

"Well I'll see you later. Bye." Liz said as she left class.

Max was glad that they were still talking. Even though there was a tiny part of him that said they could never be together, he still loved her with all his heart. Maybe some day they would be together.

Okay so there goes another chapter. I hope you liked it!


	4. Liz figures it out

The Real Royal Four

By Hannah

I don't own Roswell.

Chapter 4: Liz Figures it Out 

Liz POV

My dream this afternoon in biology was just to real. It seemed more like a flash then a dream. Isabel, Michael, and Max were definitely in it. What if I have more to do with this alien stuff than everyone thinks? What if I am one of them? Could I have lived on Antar and have known Max, Isabel, and Michael. Or is it just my own imagination making these dreams? I think I have to talk to Maria and see what she thinks.

Normal POV

Liz gets into her car and drives over to Maria's house. When see gets there she just walks in the front door, because Maria's house is like her second home. Maria was in her bedroom probable thinking about Michael.

"Hey Maria." Liz said as she walked into Maria's room. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Does it have to do with why you've been acting so weird?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Liz answered. "You see, I have been having these weird dreams. It's like I was on Antar with Max, Isabel, and Michael. At first I thought it was just a dream but now the dreams are becoming more real. It's like I am seeing into the past."

"Well, what happens in the dream?" Maria asked.

"In the beginning I am in this huge bedroom talking to Michael and then Isabel walks in. We are very excited about some ball. I remember being afraid of what Ava and Kivar were planning. Then Isabel is helping me get ready. I then see Max at the ball dancing and then he was giving this speech. But then I wake up."

"Do you ever see any more then that?" Maria asked.

"Well, sometimes I see me and Max dancing. We look so happy. Then we here some loud noise, but I am never able to see what it is." Liz explained.

"I think I know how to see how the dream ends." Maria said.

"How?" Liz asked.

"My mom is into that 'what dreams mean' stuff and you can make yourself go to sleep and see what your dreams mean. So I think we could use it to see the end of your dreams." Maria said.

Maria and Liz got all the supplies and started to set them up. Soon they had everything set up and Liz laid down on a blanket on the floor.

"Now clear your mind. Think only of your dream and concentrate on it." Maria instructed Liz. Liz did what Maria told her and soon she was back in the dream.

DREAM

"We all know why we are gathered here." Zan began. "It is now time for me to announce who is to become my wife and the new Queen of Antar. So the woman I choose to spend the rest of my life with. The woman who now holds my heart is….. Arwen." Zan looked at her and held out his hand. She took and they began to dance. She could see Elise(Maria) and Wrath start to dance. Vilandra was dancing with some guy and seemed happy. Arwen looked at Zan and could see that he was completely happy and that he loved her so much.

BOOM

Zan and Arwen looked up to see that Ava was now destroying parts of the ballroom and was now coming towards them. Zan put himself directly between Arwen and Ava as she came towards them. Guards rushed out from every where to protect Zan, Arwen, Vilandra, Wrath, and Elise.

"You are mine Zan and no one else's!!!" Ava screamed.

"Ava, you fool!!!" Kivar said walking into the room. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Zan is mine." Ava said. "Not that stupid bitch's." Just then there came what looked like green lightning from Zan.

"Don't you ever call her that or I will kill you." Zan shouted.

"Why? That is what she is. A stupid whore who stole you from me!" Ava said.

Then came what looked like blue lightning from Wrath that knocked out Ava. Kivar tried to run but Vilandra stopped him with her mind.

"Your not going anywhere." Vilandra said.

"I will get you, if not now then in the next life!!!" Kivar said.

END DREAM

Liz woke up and almost screamed. She looked over at Maria who had been asleep and now woke up also.

"Did you see it?" Liz asked.

"Yeah," Maria answered. "It was like it was real."

"Do you think we should tell Max?" Liz asked.

"Tomarrow." Maria said. "We need to think about this."

A/N So what do you think?

Thanks to:

**Red-rumm**- Liz thinks that the dream is just her imagitation on what she wishes were true.

IloveRoswellandCharmed 

**Paris Nicole**

**Crash Slayer**

**Nicole Lopez**- Writing about Liz and Max is fun and I think they are ment to be together!!! I will read your story(This is My Reality).

**Royalgr14**-There will be some Maria/Michael in my story. And Maria had a past on Antar as Elise.

**R&R**


	5. Convinsing Myself

The Real Royal Four

By Hannah

As I say again: I do not own Roswell. (But I wish I did.)

On with the story!

Chapter 5: Convincing Myself

Liz POV

I couldn't sleep all night. All I could do was think of Max and if the dream I was having was real. Some where in my heart I truly believed that it was true. But the rest of me was not convinced. What if this was some kind of sick joke? Maybe it was Tess' doing. Was she trying to torment me even more? She has already taken Max away from me, what else could she be planning?

But still, deep inside, a part of me knew that it was true. A part of me kept trying to remember that dream as if it actually happened.

Maria slept peacefully beside me. In the dream she had been there. Maybe that is why we are so connected to Max, Michael, and Isabel. I love Max and always will. Isabel is like a sister to me now, even though we did have a rocky start. And Michael…. Well, Michael is a loner. But even so I always feel a sort of connection to him, a sort of brotherly respect. And in my dream it was like he was like my brother. So maybe this could actually be some repressed memory.

'No, it was just a dream.' I thought to myself. 'But, what if. What if it really was real.'

As much as I wanted it to be true, there was a little voice in my head that kept saying that it was just a dream. That Tess was the one that Max was supposed to be with. 'If I do tell Max and it turns out that it is just a dream, then I will just have my heart broken again. And I don't think I can take that again.' As soon as I thought this though, I could hear another voice in my head that said;

'You love him don't you?' It said.

'Yes, of course, but…'

'But nothing.' It said. 'If you loved him, you would be able to talk to him and tell him what is going on. Who knows? He might even have an answer to what is going with you.'

' Your right' I thought to myself. 'I should just tell him about what is going on.'

With that thought, Liz went to bed and slept peacefully through the night with the thought of telling Max about the dream in the morning and them figuring this out

together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N

Please don't hate me for taking sooooo long.

I've been really busy with school, the reading TAKS (For those of you not in Texas, this is a test we have to take and the math is coming up in April. Wish me luck!), and friends. I will have another LONGER chapter coming to you soon. Love you all!

Hannah **R&R**


	6. Scary Truths

The Real Royal Four

By HannahC

I do NOT own 'Roswell', though I wish I did.

Note-This is after the forth episode in the second season called, _Summer of '47_. In which Michael learns of the second pod with four other aliens in it. There will also be no 'Dupes', the other royal four that live in New York.

Chapter 6- Scary Truths

This morning was different from all of the other mornings. For starters, I didn't have to force myself to wake up. I awoke as soon as the sun was up. I didn't mean to wake up this early and I tried to go back to sleep, but I kept going over what I would say to Max when I see him today. How would I even begin? Well, there's always: "Hey Max! Guess what... I think I am an alien too. Isn't that cool!" But I don't think that would work too well.

But as soon as I got out of bed and started to get dressed, I had an overwhelming since of calmness and confidence that today would turn out great. I know it sounds strange but as I kept thinking of what to say to Max, I thought about his eyes and how when he used to look at me (before Tess came to town) I felt so beautiful, smart and whole. Remembering this, I knew everything would turn out all right. All I had to do was see him, talk to him and everything would be alright again. No more weird dreams that wake me up in the middle of the night.

After I got dressed into some comfy jeans and a T-shirt, and had some breakfast I headed down stairs. Just as I got to the last step, Maria walked in the back door to start her morning shift.

"Hey," Maria said as she went to her locker to grab her uniform. "So, today's the day that we break it to them that they aren't the only aliens in this town." Maria tried to be funny, but I could tell there was something wrong. "I'm nervous." She said looking at me.

"Don't be. And besides, we most likely aren't 'Scandinavian'. It wouldn't make any since, I mean our parents are human and neither of us was adopted." I told her, but as I said this her faced crumbled and her eyes began to water.

"That's not necessarily true." She said not looking at me.

"Maria, what are you talking about?" I tried to make her look at me, but she just went and sat down on the couch next to the employees' lockers. When she finally did look at me she was crying even worse.

"My mom told me last night..." She started and then stopped.

"What? Maria, what did she tell you?" In the back of my mind I already knew, but I didn't want to believe it.

"She told me that I was _adopted_. She said that she could never have kids, even though she always wanted kids. So she and my father adopted me from some adoption agency in _New York_." After this she took a deep breath to steady her self and then continued. "Oh God Liz, what if everything in those dreams was real. What if you and I are 'Scandinavians'?"

I rushed over to her as the flood gates opened. "Ssshhh, ssshhh, It's gonna be okay." I tried to reassure her, "We're gonna figure this out. There is nothing to worry about." I didn't know what to do more than that. Now I was worried. Up until this point I thought of the dreams as dreams and nothing more, sure I had played with the idea that they were real and that Max and I were supposed to be together, but in the end I thought they were just my own fantasies. But now... What was I supposed to think. I was so confused. There were so many thoughts going through my head at that moment:_ 'Could I be adopted? Was I an alien? If so, then why wasn't I found with Michael, Max, and Isabel?' _

"Hey, Maria," I tried to tell her. "Come on lets get to work. When we see Max and everyone today we will explain and maybe get some answers."

We both got up off the couch and changed into our uniforms. As soon as we stepped into the café, I saw them at their usual booth. I looked at Maria and then headed for them. 'Well, here goes nothing...'

_A/N:_

_Wow, so there you have it. First new chapter in almost two years. I am so happy to be back and I hope you are too. _

_So any of you reading this right now, do you think my writing style has improved in two years (since chapter 5)? Please review and tell me what you think._

_Love,_

_Hannah_


	7. Breaking The News

_**The Real Royal Four **_

**Chapter Seven**

**"Breaking the News"**

Recap:

_'Could I be adopted? Was I an alien? If so, then why wasn't I found with Michael, Max, and Isabel?' _Liz thought.

"Hey, Maria," I tried to tell her. "Come on lets get to work. When we see Max and everyone today we will explain and maybe get some answers."

We both got up off the couch and changed into our uniforms. As soon as we stepped into the café, I saw them at their usual booth. I looked at Maria and then headed for them. 'Well, here goes nothing...'

Now:

I took one more deep, shakey breath before I walked the last couple of feet to their table and smiled at them. Isabel and Michael gave me genuine, caring smiles, while Max's smile didn't touch his eyes and he soon looked away. Tess on the other hand didn't smile at all, she just looked at me as if I were wasting her time. _'How was I supposed to start this conversation? Do I ease into it, or just jump right in? Would they be as shocked as I am? Would they laugh and say it was just a crazy dream? Why hadn't I thought this over more?' _And so, with a billion thoughts buzzing in my head, I started out this conversation with the most basic of human social greetings:

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" Starting out the conversation as normal as possible seemed by best option. I mean, you didn't just dive into an icey,cold pool, you had to ease in. And by just looking at Tess, I knew this conversasion could turn cold fast.

"Oh, we just came by for a late breakfast and then we are off for an exciting adventure of exploring the desert and researching some historical things." Michael said with a wink that said what that really meant. They were going to the remains of the ship and trying to figure out what that book of Tess's means.

"Michael, there is no need to concern Liz with our business. She probably isn't interested in any of our 'historical things'." Tess said as she gave me one of the most insensere smiles I have ever seen. '_Nice job of saying "Mind your own damn business.", Tess. Man, something about her just makes my skin crawl.' _I thought to myself _'But if my dreams are correct and not just a figment of my imagination, then I have every right to feel that way about her.'_

"Actaully, your 'history thing' is exactly what we are interested in, Tess." Maria had pulled herself together and had walked out just in time to hear Tess cooly brush me off and had come to my rescue. Could I ask for a better friend? I think not. "Some strange things have been happening to Liz and it is related to your 'history'."

"What is it? Are you okay?" Max said, looking at me. It seemed as if _my_ Max was back. The one that cared about me.

Okay, this was it, explaining time. "Oh, it's just that I have been having these weird dreams lately and..."

"Dreams? This is about dreams? I don't see how that pertains to us." Tess was now glaring at me as if she knew what I was about to say and she didn't want the others to hear. _'Could she possible know what I am dreaming about? Does she remember something that the others don't?' _

"This does pertain to all of you and you really need to hear it." Maria to the rescue again. "It pertains to you so much that I think we should take this conversation to the back. This really is not something that you want other people to hear you talking about." She continued. It was then that I looked up and saw all the customers coming in for breakfast.

Maria and I led the way as the other four gathered their things followed right after us. Once we were all in the back lounge area of the CrashDown, I tried to start again:

"As I was saying, I have been having one of these weird dreams that almost isn't a dream at all. It is so vivid and real. I feel as if I have lived it, which seems ridiculous, I know, but still..."

"Liz. Liz, just take a deep breath and tell us about the dream." Isabel said, giving me an encouraging smile.

"Okay. In the dream we are all there. We are all happy and there is dancing and music." I tried to describe my dream as best I could. "And then something wonderful happens, but also something terrible and Kivar is there. Like I said, I don't think this is really a dream. I think I am dreaming about my own past memories, which leads me to think that we, Maria and I, are like you all." I said as a way of finishing up.

"What do you mean like us?" Michael asked confussed.

"What she means, Mikey G, is that you guys aren't the only aliens in Roswell." Maria put bluntly.

**R&R**


	8. The Whole Story

_**The Real Royal Four**_

_**by HannahC**_

**Chapter Eight**

**"The Whole Story"**

_Recap:_

_"__I think I am dreaming about my own past memories, which leads me to think that we, Maria and I, are like you all." I said as a way of finishing up._

_"What do you mean like us?" Michael asked confussed._

_"What she means, Mikey G, is that you guys aren't the only aliens in Roswell." Maria put bluntly._

Now:

"What?!" Tess shouted. Isabel gave her a look that said she needed to calm down and not yell. In a lower, but just as harsh voice she said, "What, you guys think you are aliens too? How the hell did you come to that conclusion? Look Liz, your dreams are simply that, dreams! There is no way you are one of us!"

"Her dreams are more than just dreams, it's like a past memory. It is too vivid and detailed to be just a dream. I know, because I saw it too." Maria jumped in, glaring at Tess. "You shouldn't just blow off what we are telling you."

Now it was Isabel who jumped into the conversation. "Look, I believe you on the whole dream thing. But how could you possibly be like us? You have parents who are perfectly normal human beings."

At these words, I saw, from the corner of my eye, Maria get a little teared up again. She took a shaky breath and spoke, "That's not nessiserily true. I found out this morning that I was adopted. My mother got me from an adoption agency in New York. So who knows if I have 'parents who are perfectly normal human beings'."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Isabel reached out and touched Maria's shoulder in a comforting manner.

For the first time this morning, Max spoke, "But that doesn't nessiserily mean anything. We still don't know if Liz was adopted." He finally looked at me as he said this and gave me a small smile. "It could just be a coencidence. And even if it weren't and Liz was adopted too. How could you both be like us? How would you have gotten to Earth?"

"If it's true, they got here the same way we did." Michael jumped in, "Remember that history project a while back? That old man told me he had seen eight alien pods, not just four. It is possible that they could be from those pods."

"But then where are the other two?" Isabel asked.

"Maybe they're here. Maybe they don't know who or what they are." I put in.

"Okay, just stop it." Tess snapped again. She looked over to Michael and Isabel. "I can't believe you two are buying into all of this. I mean, it sounds totally insane! Liz has a silly dream and Maria is adopted, and now all of a sudden, they're aliens too. Do you really believe all that? Come on! Max, what do you think?"

"What I think is, is that we shouldn't just blow it off or accept in on a second's notice. We should think about all of this, gather information and collect all the facts. And then we can decide what to believe and how to procede from there." Max said, looking around at all of us. He then looked straight at me and said, "Now Liz, you said this dream was very detailed. Can you tell us exactly what happened in the dream?"

"I'll try my best." I said, nodding my head. " I think my name was Arwen. In the beginning I am in this huge bedroom talking to Michael, who I call Wrath, and then Isabel, who I call Vilandra, walks in. We are all getting ready for this important ball. I remember being afraid of what Tess, who I called Ava, and Kivar were planning. I was also a little nervous of what Max was going to say in his speech that night." I turned my head slightly away for a moment and blush. Then turning to Michael, I said, "It's weird. I feel as if we had some sort of bond in the dream, as if you were my brother. You were the one to reassure me that everything was going to be alright. I then see Max, who I call Zan, at the ball dancing and then he was giving this speech. He annouced that he was going to marry... me." Max gave me a small smile and urged me to go on. "Then we are dancing. I look around and I can see everyone. Michael, you are dancing with Elise, who is Maria. And Isabel, you are wow-ing all the men, as usual. But they don't seem to be wow-ing you back." I gave a small chuckle. "We are all so happy, but then there is this loud noise..... and I wake up." I stopped, not wanting to continue. Because if this is just a silly dream, then I don't want to accuse Tess of anything. "I know it sounds like any other dream, but believe me, it was too real..."

"I believe you." Isabel says. "I have had many dreams like it. And everything you have said sounds too familiar for you to have just dreamed it up."

"I believe her too." Michael added. He looked at me as he said, "I know I come off as kind of a jerk. Mainly because most of the time I am a jerk. But ever since I first met you, Liz, I have felt a stronge connection to you, even if I was an ass most of the time. I felt protective and it would make sense if we were siblings."

"Once again, this is crazy!" _Oh, brother, here we go again_, I thought. "Nothing in that story makes any sense! Zan didn't marry any person named Arwen. He married me, Ava. And why would Ava be working with Kivar?"

"How do we know that Zan married Ava? That was just something that Nassato said, and we all know that he was a murderer and a liar. Why should we believe him? Why should we believe you? After all, he was the one that raised you. And as for your book thing, none of us has any idea what it says. For all we know, it could be a warning against you!" Maria jumped in angrely.

"Are you calling me a liar and a traitor?" Tess asked Maria.

"I'm just saying that there is a possibilty." Maria answered back cooly.

"Thats enough! You guys, calm down." Max finally intervined. "We are getting louder and are starting to attract attention. I think we all need to go and think about this. Liz, maybe you should have a talk with your parents. But for now, lets all go are sepparate ways and think. We'll all meet back here tomorrow morning to discuss this further." With that he walked out the back door to of the CrashDown most likely on the way to his jeep.

Everyone followed soon after, until it was just Maria and me standing in the back room to stew over what had just been said. _I don't think I have ever been this relieved in my entire life to have that conversation over with. _I thought to myself. Outloud I said, "So what do you think we'll argue about tomorrow?"

"Probably the same thing. Tess has chosen her arguement and is not going to give it up easily." Maria said.

"You know, I think she knows more than she is telling us." I said, remembering her dirty looks toward me before I had even mentioned what was in my dream.

"Tell me about it. That girl is like Nixon during the Watergate Scandel." Maria chuckled to herself. "But on other topics, what are you going to say to your parents?"

"That will be another awkward conversation I am going to have to force myself into today. It's not going to be easy. I mean, how do you ask your loving parents of seventeen years, whether or whether not they are your birth parents or if they adopted you?" I said. "But it has to be done....." _God, this day is never gonna end!_

**R&R**

AN: Hey guys! I'm back! So how are ya'll liking the new chapters? I'd love to hear from you! Read and Review!

Happy New Year!

Love,

Hannah


	9. Confirmation

_**The Real Royal Four**_

_**by HannahC**_

**Chapter Nine**

**"Conformation"**

_**Recap:**_

_**"Tess has chosen her argument and is not going to give it up easily." Maria said.**_

_** "You know, I think she knows more than she is telling us." I said, remembering her dirty looks toward me before I had even mentioned what was in my dream.**_

_** "Tell me about it. That girl is like Nixon during the Watergate Scandal." Maria chuckled to herself. "But on other topics, what are you going to say to your parents?"**_

_** "That will be another awkward conversation I am going to have to force myself into today. It's not going to be easy. I mean, how do you ask your loving parents of seventeen years, whether or whether not they are your birth parents or if they adopted you?" I said. "But it has to be done....." God, this day is never gonna end!**_

**Chapter Nine**

"Elizabeth Parker! You can not put this off forever!" Maria scolded me. "Some time _today_ you have to talk to your parents about you-know-what! You have been moping on about this all afternoon and you have had plenty of opportunities to ask them. Come on, its like pulling off a band aid. Just do it fast and get it over with."

"It's not that easy." I said as I finished cleaning up after some messy tourist.

"Sweetheart, I know." Maria stopped using her scolding tone. She put down the tub of dirty dishes and looked at me. "But you have to do this. You need to know the truth, we all need to know the truth....... So, here's your chance: Hey Mr. Parker!" Maria yelled as she saw my dad come through the front door after running errands around town. She grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him.

"Oh, hey Dad." I greeted as he came around the counter.

"Hey Lizzy" My dad nodded toward us and started off towards the back. Maria sent a glare my way, telling me to hurry up and say something while the opportunity was still there.

"Oh, um, Dad?"

"Yes Lizzy?" He said turning around.

"Can we, um, talk? I have something really important that I really need to ask you."

"Okay. Let me just put this stuff up and we can talk upstairs. Okay?" With that he went into the back. Maria gave me an encouraging thumbs up and I gave her a nervous smile in return. I decided to go upstairs then and wait for my dad up there.

As I got in the door, the first thing I noticed were all of our family pictures. As I looked over all our memories together, tears started to fill my eyes, _Was all my life a lie? If...... When Dad confirms that I was adopted, what then? Do we return to life as normal? Do we just act as if everything is okay?_ As I looked at our smiling faces, I realized: _It doesn't matter. They have always loved me and took care of me. They gave me the best life any daughter could have asked for. _

Just then, Dad came in the door and smiled at me. "Okay, Lizzy. What's up?"

"Well, I don't know how to begin.... You see, some things have been going on.... Umm.... The thing is... Dad, was I, am I..... adopted?" As the last word left my mouth, my dad slumped down into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. It was then that my reality came slamming into my face. Up until this moment a small portion of my brain still hoped that I was wrong and this was all some weird coincidence. "Dad?"

"Your mother said we would have to tell you some day, but I just never really thought that day would come." My dad finally looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "You were everything we had ever hoped for. You see, your mother and I, we were never able to have a child of our own. We tried adoption, but it took years before we ever heard back from the agency." He looked off into the distance as if he were reliving the past. "Then one night, they found you. You were wondering the highway until the authorities found you and brought you to the station. You were only about four. Jim and his men looked all over for your real parents, but they were never found. Jim knew that your mother and I were looking to adopt, so he made a call for us and a few days later you came home with us. You were a beautiful, joyful child and we have been happy ever since." He finished, smiling at me through his tears.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I mean I was four, didn't you think that one day I would remember?" I asked.

"When you came home with us, you were so quiet. You didn't speak, at first we thought you didn't know how, but after a few days you spoke more clearly than any other toddler we had seen. We took you to a doctor who said that you were perfectly health, but that maybe something tragic had happened to you which would explain why it took you so long to speak to us. He also thought that the event that brought you into our lives might be so tragic that your mind would repress it and you would forget. So we decided that it would be best if we never brought it up. We thought we were doing what was best for you. I'm sorry if you feel betrayed. I'm so sorry, but know that we love you and could not love you any more if you were our biological daughter."

"Its okay Daddy.... I just wanted to know the truth." I said. I took his hand and squeezed it, trying to reassure him.

"But Lizzy, how did you know? Did you start to remember what happened to you?" He looked worried as if he wanted to protect me from the pain of knowing what may have happened in my past.

"Yeah, well I guess you could say that..." I looked down not knowing what to say next. Its not like I could tell him what I had been dreaming.... _Oh, yeah, Daddy I found out through my dreams. You see I saw my past life on an alien plant far away from here.... _So I decided to go in a different direction: "I just kept remembering being alone and scared, walking down a dark road... And then it just got me thinking, because I knew it wasn't a dream, and now here we are." A bit shaky, but he seemed to buy it.

"Listen Lizzy, why don't you take the rest of the day off from the cafe and I'll call your mother. Then we can have a family day together." My dad said, going into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"No Dad, that's okay. I promised Maria that we would go over our homework together tonight. But, maybe tomorrow?" I said. _There's no way I can go through this all over again when Mom gets home. Plus, I need to go talk to Maria and the gang as soon as possible. _

"Okay, Sweetheart. I understand that you want to be with your friends right now." He said smiling at me and patted me on the shoulder. I smiled back and headed down stairs where I knew Maria would be waiting. And sure enough, there she was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She gave me a smile and my eyes started to water again. When I got to the bottom, she hugged me and told me everything was going to be okay. When she stepped away, I finally looked at the other person that was behind her and smiled....

**So yeah, back again......... Thanks to all of those who hang in there..... :D**


	10. Comfort

_**The Real Royal Four**_

_**by HannahC**_

**Chapter Ten**

"**Comfort" **

**Recap:**

**I headed down stairs where I knew Maria would be waiting. And sure enough, there she was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She gave me a smile and my eyes started to water again. When I got to the bottom, she hugged me and told me everything was going to be okay. When she stepped away, I finally looked at the other person that was behind her and smiled....**

**Chapter Ten**

When I saw Max, my heart about skipped a beat and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face despite my tears. He held his arms out to me as I all but ran into them. As his arms encircled me, I realized how much I had missed this. The comfort that came when I was near him was overwhelming, all that I had been holding back just broke through. My shoulders shook as he helped me over to the couch in the employee lounge. He pulled me into his lap and and kissed my forehead.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise, we'll figure this out." He said into my hair. And in that moment, I wanted nothing more then to just believe that. It may seem silly, but after all that had happened these last few days and the truth that I learned today, all of it seemed to melt away when I was in Max's arms. You know that cheesy moment in J_erry McGuire_? Yeah, it was like that.

"What did he say? Where did he get you from?" Maria. Always the one to cut to the point.

"He said they found me walking along the highway. Like how they found you and Isabel, Max." I looked up into his eyes and I saw something I hadn't been expecting to see. There was pity, I had been expecting that, but there was also hope. Strange. I felt it too. I mean, I am sad about my parents not being my biological parents, but..... this was a feeling of coming home. Maybe it wasn't so impossible for Max and I to be together. Maybe it was our destiny.

"What do we do now?" Maria was now looking at Max.

Max tore his eyes away from mine and answered her, "We need to get the others. We need to discuss this more. We need to know for certain that what you both have seen is true. And if it is, we need to figure out how many more of us there are and who they are." At this Max looked away from them both and thought to himself. His expression was worried. What could he be thinking?

"Well, I'll go and make the calls to get everyone down here." Maria sent a wink to me and walked out of the employee lounge. _Great, Thanks...._

"Max, what if it is true?" I shocked myself with how strong my voice was. I know this had to be brought up sooner or later, but it still made me nervous. "If all of this is true, it changes all we thought we knew about your life back on Antar. It means that Nassato lied to us all about everything."

"I know." Max was still looking out into space, but finally he looked back at me and gave me a weak smile. "But would you think I was crazy if I told you I was relieved? If what you saw is true, it means everything I feel in my heart is true. God, Liz! Ever since that day in the desert, my heart has been torn in two! One side by my love for you and the other over the loyalty I feel for a home that I have never been to! They told me that my destiny was with Tess! But I have never felt that way about her. I care for her, yes, but just as one of my own kind. But you, you make me feel alive! You are my home....." At this Max just stopped speaking and kissed me like we had never kissed before.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening. I mean, I dreamed this would happen, but I never thought it actually would. Max was everything I wanted and more, and to hear him say those words back to me just made everything that happened to day fade away. He was my soul mate, my destiny. Everything I could ever want was right here.

"Sorry to interrupt, but everyone is on their way. Soooo...." Maria was standing in the door way to the employee lounge with a huge grin on her face. "I guess I'll meet you two out front." With that she gave a laugh and was back out into the cafe in the blink of an eye.

"We should get out there too. We have a lot to talk about." I stood up and held out my hand for Max. He smiled up at me and took my hand, and together we walked out to face what laid ahead.

**Hey Ya'll! Soooooo..... I'm back! (Which is like my motto of each chapter cause I'm too ADD to sit down and just write, I have to be in the mood) Anyway, big shout out to ALL those that reviewed, but a bigger shout out to WolfPrincess82s who really made me want to write more! Yay! I love you all! See you next chapter (which will be soon I promise!)!**

**PS- Random thought: I was 14 when I started writing this, now I am about to be 20.... sad but true ;p**


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Real Royal Four**_

_**by HannahC**_

**Chapter Eleven**

My knees felt like they were ready to give out. How many times this week would I have to walk into these group meetings feeling like I was walking in front of a firing squad? The only thing that kept my legs moving was the fact that I was holding Max's hand. If not for him I don't think that I could face them all right now with everything that has happened. Already I could see Tess and Kyle, it seems that they were the first ones here and I did not like the look on Tess' face. It looked like she had already guessed the topic of this group meeting and she was not happy about it.

At that moment Max gave my hand a squeeze as if he knew what I was thinking about and he wanted to reassure me. _Thank God for him_, I thought. I smiled up at him and he gave me one of those smiles that I so loved, but hadn't seen a lot of these days.

Just then Isabel, Alex, and Michael walked into the café and I breathed a sigh of relief, they at least would understand and listen. And quite possibly, they may believe me. Isabel gave me a small smile as she slid into one of the booths we normally sat at. The café was between the breakfast and lunch rush, so it was empty except for us which meant we could pretty much speak in peace. Once everyone was here and sitting, Max began speaking:

"We all know why we're here. There is a possibility that we are not the only alien hybrids here."

"More than a possibility! The military found eight pods at the crash. We can only account for four of those pods." Michael broke in.

"I know. And now we may be able to account for some of the other four pods that were found. There is a very high possibility that two of the four of those pods belonged to Liz and Maria." Tess looked like she was about to object, so Max held up a hand to silence her and continued. "Both Liz and Maria have spoken to their parents and have found out that they were both adopted. Maria from an actual adoption agency and it seems that Liz was found wondering the high way, like you and I were found." He finished looking at Isabel. I saw Michael reach for Maria and her walk over to him. It seemed like a perfect moment there for a while, but of course those moments never last too long.

"That could just be a coincidence! I didn't believe this the first time it was brought up and I don't believe it now! I still think this was just some silly dream that Liz just wishes were true!" Tess looked like she was about to explode.

"I really don't think you should be talking right now! If what we saw is true, and I really think it is, then that makes you a liar! You and your wack-job of a foster parent, Nassato, lied to all of us! You lied about not only who we are, but who you were! You were never queen of Antar, you never married Zan! And Vilandra never betrayed her brother for Kivar. That was all a lie fabricated by you and Nassato!" Once again it was Maria to the rescue. She had moved away from Michael and was now advancing toward Tess with a mean glint to her eye. Michael grabbed her before she could get too far. Tess looked scared and it made me smile a little.

"Okay everyone just needs to calm down! Look whether this is true or not, we need to remember that what happened then doesn't have to be what happens now. Our past lives are just that, our pasts, they don't have to be our futures!" Isabel with the level head. How could we ever believe that she would be the one to betray her brother and cause some huge war?

"Isabel's right." It was time for me to finally speak up. "Look, I know this is really hard to process right now, but I know in my heart it's true." I looked at Tess as continued. "I know that Nassato had you lie to us. I know that you weren't a very great person back on Antar, but we don't have to relive what already happened."

"Whatever! If you all want to live in some fantasy world, fine, whatever, but don't count me in!" With that Tess turned and walked out the front door. I can say that I was more than a little relieved that she didn't put up more of a fight, but the strange thing was that I felt a little sorry for her. _Where did that come from?_ I thought to myself, _I mean, she betrayed all of us! Lied and manipulated us, why should I feel bad if she is a little upset? Why did I even try and be nice to her? _All these thoughts ran through my head as I watched her walk out the door and down the street.

"So what does this mean?" This time it was Kyle who brought us back to the real issue.

"I don't know. I think we need some more answers before we start worrying too much." Max tried to reassure everyone.

"Maybe we should go back to the pods and see if we can find any answers there. I mean, there must be something we missed, some clue that can point us in the direction of what is really going on." Isabel looked around at all of us and tried to give a weak smile.

"There probably isn't much that you'll be able to find there." Alex cut in, "You guys have been all over that place since you found it, don't you think you would have found something by now. I think that the answers lie in that book of Tess'. If we could find a way to just understand what it is saying then maybe we could find out what really happened in your guys' past." Alex concluded.

"But how can we do that without Nassato's help. He was the only one who could possibly understand our language." Michael didn't really look too convinced about Alex's idea.

"Yes, but there are ways of getting around that. There are key letters and words that repeat constantly in any language. Once you find out what those words and letters are, they become the key to translating the rest of the message. It's like decoding a scrabbled code." Alex had a look in his eye that said that he found this challenge to be very exciting.

"Are you saying that you could translate the weird alien book?" Kyle looked skeptical.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. I'm not saying that it won't be hard and it will probably take quite a while to translate it entirely, but, yes, I can do it." The grin on Alex's face at that moment was priceless.

"Trust me, if there is one person on this planet who could translate that book, it would be Alex." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. But I still couldn't help this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that I should go talk to Tess. I still couldn't explain it, but it was there. "Hey you guys, I think I'm gonna take a walk. I'll be back soon, okay?" With that I turned and walked out the door and in the direction I saw Tess walk.

_**So, HA! I did it! Two chapters in a row ;p Anyway, thanks again to all those that review and I few things: One, no Tess did not do that mind warp thing to Alex, so he has not translated the book yet. And Two, I really want Tess to turn good. What do ya'll think? I really like her character and I hate that she is an evil bitch, soooooo yeah **____** see you next chapter!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Hannah **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Real Royal Four**_

_**by HannahC**_

**Chapter Twelve**

I don't know what I was thinking. Going after Tess was stupid! I mean she's a pissed off alien who has complete control of her powers! But here I am, following after her anyways. I didn't even know where she went; I was just going in the general direction in which I saw her leave. Again, I couldn't help but think how stupid this was.

As luck would have it, Tess hadn't gone too far. I saw her sitting in the coffee shop right down the street. Her head was in her hands and once again I couldn't stop the wave of pity that washed over me. She looked so pathetic, sitting there in the coffee shop looking as if her world had completely shattered, which I guess it had. A waiter came and brought her the cup of coffee that I guess she had ordered, but she didn't even look up.

I walked into the small café and was surprised when she looked up. I was even more surprised that when she saw me, her eyes were not filled with anger or hatred, but with sorrow. She looked away quickly, but I know what I saw. I walked over to her table and sat down.

"Look, I think we need to talk." I wasn't sure what to say after that so I waited for her to respond. I didn't have to wait long.

"What's there to talk about?" She said, finally looking me in the eye. "You found me out. 'Tess is an evil liar who worked with Kivar in her past life. We can't trust her.' What's left to say after that? No, you know what; I do have something to say. I don't care what any of you think of me! Yes, I lied. But it was Nassato who told me to do it. He was all I had, so I did as I was told! I don't think anyone of you would have done anything different if you had been in my shoes!"

"Tess, I didn't come here to blame you. I came here to try and resolve this! What Isabel said back there was right. We don't have to let the past guide our futures. What you and Nassato did was bad and unforgivable on Nassato's part. But I understand why you did it, I understand that it was Nassato who told you to lie to all of us and that you were too young to argue with what he wanted you to do. And no, I don't think any of us would have done anything different had we been in your shoes, but the lies end here and now. We can start fresh, that is, if you want to?" At this point I was unsure of what she would do or say next.

"I'd like that very much…" Tess stopped and looked up at me, at a loss of what to say next. I don't know what made me do it, but I reached out and grabbed one of her hands that was sitting on the table. To my surprise she held on to my hand and gave me a weak smile. "I want you to know that I didn't know it was you, not at first."

"What do you mean?" I was a little confused about what she was talking about.

"Nassato explained to me everything about our past lives. He told me about Arwen, I mean you, and Max. I knew what I had done with Kivar back on Antar and I know that all of our deaths was my fault. I didn't know you were Arwen when I first met you, I had my speculations after a while, but I thought that if you were Arwen you would know. So I ruled you off as just some silly human Max was infatuated with. But then Nassato recognized you, even in this form, and confirmed that you were Arwen. I felt as if my world was going to end. I just wanted to be accepted by all of you, but if you knew who you really were, what I really did, and then I would be alone once again with no one but Nassato. So he advised me not to say anything to you that would clue you in on the truth. And now here we are and I could not be more sorry." Tess moved her hand from mine and just stared down into her lap.

I was at a loss for words. What do you say after that? I still wanted to hate her for everything she and Nassato had done, or rather not done. But there was still that part of me, a part that was growing bigger, that just wanted to forgive her and be friends.

"Thank you, Tess, for telling me the truth." I settled for going with the part of me that wanted to forgive her. But it was time for me to be honest. "I need to be honest with you, there is a small part of me that still wants to hate you. But mostly, I just want to forgive you and move past everything that happened before."

"That means a lot to me Liz." Tess looked up at me again and gave me a hesitant smile.

"I still have one more question for you Tess, and I need the truth." Now came the moment that I really needed to hear the truth from Tess.

"Ask me anything. I'm done with the lies." Tess looked eager to prove to me that she truly wanted what I was offering her, she wanted my friendship.

"I need you to tell me if you know who the other two from the pods are. Do you know who they were then and who they are now?" I looked into her eyes as I said this so she would know how important this information was to me.

"Nassato told me some, but not everything about who we all were and why we were sent here." Tess looked a little unsure of what she was about to say. "One of them was a man, his name was Xavier. From what Nassato told me, he was a high ranking soldier serving under Wrath. It seems that he and Vilandra fell in love and were engaged to be married when we were all killed."

"What happened to him? Did he get away?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know what happened to him.

"No, he was a guard that night. When Kivar… and I broke into the palace that night, we killed him. He was one of the first to die. But the high council thought that he played a vital role in our lives and so he was brought here with us. After that, I don't know much. I don't know what happened to his pod once we crashed, where he is, or even what he looks like. But I do know that that book I have isn't complete." Tess looked like she had just realized something and was getting very excited about it.

"Tess, what is it?" What did she mean the book wasn't complete? Did this mean there were other parts to it? Could these parts help Alex decode the book?

"Nassato took parts of the book out. I don't know which parts or what they were about, I never saw them, but maybe it can show us what he looks like. I mean, the part of the book we have has pictures of me, Max, Michael, and Isabel, maybe the other parts show you, Maria, and the other two." Tess seemed very excited about her revelation.

"But what if Nassato destroyed the part of the book he took?" Tess was shaking her head as I said this. "Well, even if he didn't destroy them, where would he put them? How do we know where to look?"

"The pod chamber or in the Granolith behind the pod chamber, that's where he would have put it! I'm sure of it!" With the look on her face, I couldn't help but believe her.

"Okay, so we should go look there for it. If we find it, that'll be amazing. But what about the other one? Maria and I account for two of the four, Xavier for another, but what about the forth? Who were they?" At my words, Tess visibly deflated.

"The thing is.. the last one…. I'm not sure why he was sent back with us." She seemed to hesitate like she didn't want to tell me who this last one was. She shook her head a few times and then stared out the window.

"Tess, come on… How bad could it be? Tess, who is he?" I was afraid that she wasn't going to say anything else. "Come on, you can tell me. I thought we were beyond all the lies and secrecy."

"His name was Alaric." Tess closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, who was he?"

Tess looked me in the eye, took a deep breath and said, "He was Kivar's son."

_**Read & Review**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Real Royal Four**_

_**by HannahC**_

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Recap:**

"His name was Alaric." Tess closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, who was he?"

Tess looked me in the eye, took a deep breath and said, "He was Kivar's son."

**Now:**

"What?" I must have heard her wrong. There is no way some crazy scientist sent them here with the son of the man who killed them. Well… they had sent them here with Tess, so maybe it wasn't that farfetched. "Why?"

"Nassato never said much about Alaric, in fact he never mentioned him by name at all. But of the few memories I have, most of them are about him. I think we may have been together…"

"But from what I saw in my dream, I thought you were with Kivar?" What was she saying? I saw her and Kivar break into the palace, not her and this Alaric guy.

"No. Kivar had convinced me to work with him. You see, I think I was in love with Alaric and Kivar had made me believe that with Zan on the throne, Alaric would be in danger. He told me that Zan would see Alaric as a threat to his throne and have him disposed of. I had two options; either get Zan to fall for me so that I could control his decisions or kill him. When I couldn't get him to fall in love with me and name me his queen, I was given no choice but to kill him…. I'm so sorry Liz. I know what I did was selfish." At this point, Tess had broken down and was in tears. We were now drawing attention from the rest of the people in the café. I needed to get Tess out of here and finish this conversation elsewhere.

"Come on, let's go back to my house and finish talking there." I grabbed her arm and helped her up. Together, we left the café and walked back down to the Crashdown. When we walked inside I saw that Maria was still there and I gave her a smile and a shake of the head to let her know that I was okay and not to follow us. We headed upstairs to the apartment where we went straight to my room and shut the door. She sat down on the bed and I walked over and sat down at the chair by my desk facing her.

"Okay, so what happened to Alaric? What part did he play in his father's plans?" I was dying to know what happened after my dream ended and what led up to it.

"I'm not sure if he was even aware of his father's plans. He didn't show much interest in politics, as far as I know, he wanted nothing to do with the royal court. After…the incident, I don't know what happened to him. I died so I have no more memories of him." Tess looked so sad that it almost broke my heart. "But from what Nassato did say about the forth alien from the pods, he said that it was a man who was tried as a traitor and executed. After everything that happened, all that I did to protect him, it seems that he was killed for things he never did. He was killed because of me."

My heart broke for her, after everything she gave up for Alaric, to keep him safe, he was killed because of her actions. I could only imagine what would happen if I were her and Max was in danger. How far would I be willing to go to keep Max from danger?

_But_, I thought to myself, _why would a bunch of scientists clone him and put him on a ship with the rest of us?_ "But why was he on the ship with the rest of us?" I couldn't help but ask her the million dollar question.

"I don't know. Maybe someone knew the truth and put him on board with no one else knowing. Or maybe it was Kivar. I mean, he was an evil bastard but Alaric was his son." Tess shrugged her shoulders and looked unsure. "Either way, I don't think he is a threat. He may not even know who he is, like you and Maria."

"We need to tell everybody else this, and then we need to head to the pod chamber and see if we can find the missing pages from that book." I started to get up from the bed and head towards the door.

"Liz?" Tess had gotten up from the bed and was looking at me a little unsure. "Are we gonna be… okay?"

I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't hate her, but I couldn't forget what happened in the past even if it was the past. But I did want to forgive her. "Yes. I'm not gonna lie to you, this won't be easy. But maybe, one day, we could be friends."

Tess smiled, and I must admit, she looked so innocent, like she could very well be my best friend. "I'd like that very much." She moved toward me and I wasn't sure what she was going to do, but when I saw her open her arms in an unsure manner I couldn't help but smile. It was an awkward hug, but it was also a promise to let go of the past and begin anew. Although I had been unsure a moment before, I now knew that we would be friends one day soon.

"Come on. Lets head down stairs and see if everyone is still here." I pulled out of the hug and headed for the door and down the stairs to the café below. Of course, Maria was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and with a knowing glance, she let me know that she knew what was going on and she would back off of Tess. How did I get so lucky as to have her as a best friend, in this and the last life? "Hey, is everyone still here?"

"Yeah, they're all still out there waiting for you to come back. I told them you had come back with her and they want to know what happened." Maria looked up as Tess followed behind me down the stairs. "They want to know if she told you anything that could be helpful."

"Um, yeah. That's why we came down; we have stuff to tell the rest of you. Stuff about the other two." I headed out towards the café and towards the booth where the others still sat.

Isabel was the first to look up and see the three of us headed towards them. "Oh hey! We were just waiting for you!" She looked so relieved to see us. She must have known I saw how relieved she was, "They have been discussing action movies for the past hour. You have no idea how glad I am that you are here and they will have to change the subject." She whispered to me as I slid into the booth next to me.

We, Tess and I, spent the next thirty or so minutes retelling them everything Tess had told me. In the end, we all came to the same conclusion: It was time to go to the pod chamber.

_**Hope you liked it and I will see you next chapter!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Hannah**_


End file.
